


Morning After

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: oof, this is short as fuckin usual yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Request: can you write something with Pride? maybe something fluffy like waking up the morning after or having their first date. whatever you want tbh doesn’t have to be either of those ❤❤Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> oOf i hope this isn’t too awkward/cringe lmao

Your eyes flickered open, slowly taking in the room that was most certainly not your own. You racked your brains, trying to remember where you’d been the night before, and why you’d ended up here; your boss’s bedroom.

A date. Dinner. Drinks.

When Dwayne had approached you after wrapping a case, surprised hadn’t even begun to cover it. You had to admit, it hadn’t been a bad thing in the slightest, seeing as you’d had the hots for Dwayne Pride for months, and you’d never thought that he even saw you that way. All the time you’d been on the team, you’d never caught a hint of Dwayne reciprocating your feelings.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of the door being pushed open, revealing Dwayne, coffee cups in hand. “Finally awake, I see.”

You laughed, wrapping the sheets around yourself and taking the cup he offered you. “So, uh, last night,” you started awkwardly, staring down into the cup. “Drinks turned into something a little more than drinks, huh?”

“Sure did.” He smiled softly. “Quite a bit more actually.”

You sipped, eyes flicking over to where your clothes lay in a small heap on the floor. “I didn’t happen to, uh, say something last night, did I?” you asked, trying desperately to ignore the blush blooming across your cheeks.

“Now that you mention it,” he replied, not quite meeting your eyes. “Ya did, and I might’ve said something too.”

Your heart sped up a bit, hands tightening around the cup. “You did?”

He nodded shyly, a small smile spreading across his face. “It might’ve been more than a little similar to you, albeit with a little more stutter than you.”

You chuckled, sinking back slightly onto the bed. “I didn’t take Dwayne Pride for a stutterer.”

He grinned, leaning against the doorframe. “I didn’t take Y/N L/N for a clumsy drunk.”

You laughed again, your cheeks heating up. Before either of you could speak, a loud ‘Pride’ sounded from downstairs, no doubt the team arriving for the day.

“You go,” you said, gathering the sheets around yourself and getting up. “I’ll sneak out the back way.” You winked, grabbing your crumpled clothes from the floor.

Dwayne smiled from the doorway. “See you again tonight, maybe?”

You grinned as another shout came from downstairs. “Absolutely.”


End file.
